Zelda's Guardian Angel
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: The final battle has arrived and Zelda hopes Link will save the day (From Zelda's Point of View) (Book cover is made by Zefy. I love it :D)


Zelda looked around, her face worried. "I wonder if hes looking for me" She whispered to no one in particular. Her window was really small. As was the room she was locked in. Her mother had told her stories about a Hero saving and normally getting the girl. But was it true in this fairy tale?

She turned away from the window. She wanted to burst into a song, but her instincts told her not to. She went over to sit on the floor, Ganon was nice enough -with persuasion by one of the female guards- to give her some food. He'd planned on starving her throughout the days of waiting.

She smiled trying not to laugh. 'The last time I saw gannon he was a pig' Her mood lightened a little. The little prison room she was in looked dark and musty, with a little scent of mold. although it wasn't suited for an official living space. 'I can't believe I got caught again. Couldn't the past Zelda's help me to avoid this?' She wondered, then realized there was only one past Zelda, and she was captured by Ghirahim. Although it couldn't help for her to be like Link and travel to the past so she COULD talk to her. She sighed.

Suddenly, she heard a loud knock. "Zelda" She heard Ganon's loud obnoxious voice coming from the other side of the door. "Yes..?" She replied, hoping he wouldn't come in and say that it was time for the final showdown between courage and power.

He came into the bedroom without warning. Seeing her crouching on the floor, he walked over to her. "It is time" He snarled, putting her into the pink crystal he first captured her in not too long ago. She sighed, somehow her wishing to Din, Nayru and Farore didn't work after all.

As they entered the room he sat at the big organ at the front of the room. He started playing some kind of theme he had been working on for apparently weeks. Zelda was at the litteral top of the room when Link entered. Ganon turned around and zelda snickered as he flipped his cape to the side. 'He looks like a total clown' She thought as the battle commenced.

-Random time skip!-

She stood outside the fire barrier with the master sword in the ground beside her. She picked it up and tried to throw it over the wall only for it to repel back and bury itself into the ground where it started. 'Darn it i'm not a freaking quarterback!' she thought bitterly. She was about to give it another shot when she saw the fire barrier go down. "Link!" she shouted. "Pick up the master sword!" He turned and obeyed the order before going back to the battle.

Not knowing what to do, Zelda stood and silently watched the battle unfold hoping for a positive outcome. As Ganon fell she quickly yelled to Link to land the final blow. As he did she called upon the seven sages to seal ganon away. With her power combined with the sages Link and Zelda watched as Ganon disappeared yelling out threats to come back and destroy the land of Hyrule once and for all.

With that he vanished. As soon as Gannon disappeared they teleported to the sky. Zelda looked at Link with a sad look on her face. She didn't want to do what the sages wanted her to do. Link was too close and she loved him too much. But it had to be done. "Link" she started. "I need the ocarina back, Hyrule is safe and you can go relive the seven years you've lost." Her voice threatened to crack as she said the last words. Link handed her the Ocarina and she played the song of time to send him back. Watching her hero disappear she tried not to break down into tears. When she knew he was gone. She broke down into tears of happiness and sorrow.

Hyrule was safe.. But seeing her hero leave made her cry for both utter joy and sadness. At least they will meet in another life. She was sure of it. She went back to her castle and looked at the destruction gannon had caused to it. She smiled to herself. She knew that one day she would meet up with Link again. She whispered three little words to herself as her hero's face slowly started to fade away in her mind.

****_"I love you" _


End file.
